Numerous configurations for AC and DC powered electric motors have been developed over the years. It is generally accepted in the field that designs capable of producing relatively high power must incorporate some type of commutator. In the typical case, the commutator is a series of electrical contacts engaged by brushes, the rotation of the electric motor causes a switching of electrical polarity delivered to magnet coils thereby switching magnetic polarity, causing the magnetic field to advance and drawing the armature into continuous rotation. Commutator-less alternating current designs utilizing permanent magnetism for the armature of field have been developed. These designs rely on the inherent polarity switching of alternating current, but are generally considered inefficient, in part due to the use of permanent magnets rather than powered magnetic coils.
Nuclear batteries have been developed which produce substantial quantities of direct current over extended life times. These batteries utilize the spontaneous emission of the beta, of E-negative, particle produced from the decay of radioactive atoms in spontaneous nuclear disintegration. This radioactive decay is utilized to generate an electric current. Despite the availability of such nuclear batteries for many years, no utilization has been made of such batteries in an electric motor designed to take full advantage of the batteries potential.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an electric motor design which is capable of utilizing the potential of nuclear batteries, to power constant polarity electro-magnets and to thereby produce a highly efficient electric motor. Such development is particularly desirable where the motor incorporates a solid state commutator making available the advantages of long life and ease of control over speed and direction of rotation.